Destinos Cruzados
by Ziinect
Summary: Muchas cosas ocurrieron, ella no recuerda su etapa de secundaria, gente que creyo nunca volveria a ver aparece en su camino nuevamente,amores imposibles vienen hacia ella, ¿podra afrontar la situacion? ¿su jefe se dara cuenta de quien es ella? ¿encontrara a su verdadero amor? (Lemmon al final muy seguramente)
1. Chapter 1

**Ziinect: les traigo un nuevo fic /._./ disfrutenlo.**

-_Disclaimer: Amour Sucre, y sus personajes, son de Chinomiko quien trabaja junto a beemov, este fic es sin fines de lucro, hago posesion de los Oc._

* * *

**Antonella pov.**  
-Bienvenida señorita…- una joven de cabellos cortos y ojos color rubi abrieron la puerta de la gran empresa para dejarme pasar.  
-Gracias.- comenze a caminar sosteniendo la caja que poseía mis cosas, el lugar era callado solo se oia el choque de mis tacones contra el piso de mármol.-Life Gaming eh?...- susurre para mi, mire hacia todos lados me llamaba la atención el lugar, era muy elegante, mas de lo que era mi empresa anterior, toda mi vida trabaje diseñando modelos para los personajes en videojuegos, siempre eh sido una profesional en mi trabajo, reconocida mundialmente, muchas personas desearían tenerme en su empresa, en mis 5 años de trabajo nunca eh tomado un dia libre, ni aunque tuviese mis pulmones en las manos faltaría al trabajo, mi trabajo era mi vida, mi vida social no era importante para mi, es decir, mis amigos, eran mis lápices, mis consejeros, una computadora donde pudiese diseñar mis bases, y por ultimo mi mayor amor, sin duda era el papel donde plasmaba los primeros bocetos, amaba ver como un simple punto podía transformarse en un ojo el cual luego seria parte de un movimiento, que mas tarde seria una expresión, y todo eso, hecho por mi. No mentire, juego a los videojuegos desde que tengo memoria, y siempre quise trabajar haciendo uno, esta era mi oportunidad, mi momento para destacar mas que nunca, estoy trabajando en una de las mejores empresas del mundo, lo que me inquieta, es el apellido del jefe "Gales" porque me es tan familiar?, no me interesa, lo que debo hacer es cumplir mi cometido…Mientras yo pensaba todo esto ya había llegado al ascensor ,intente presionar el botón para llamar el ascensor, pero no pude por la caja, sentí como alguien se ponía tras mio y apretaba el botón, me voltee y me choque con un par de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, mire el rostro del chico, rostro muy varonil una hermosa sonrisa blanquecina, nariz perfecta, y tenia unos mechones negros que caian rebeldes sobre sus ojos, su cabello era un negro de lo mas profundo, tenia unas manos grandes y blancas, le di una ultima mirada, y el me sonrio.  
-Vas al piso 8?-  
-Si.- dije yo  
-Perfecto, vamos- el me tomo de la muñeca y al entrar presiono el botón que marcaba el piso 18  
-E-eh! Eses es el 18!- me altere un poco  
-Lo se, vamos a mi oficina- me sonrio  
-Tu oficina?...- podría ser que…-T-tu eres el jefe?!-  
-Touche- me sonrio de nuevo  
-E-eh?!-  
-Que es tan raro?-  
-Nada!- hice un puchero un poco enfadado con mis labios  
-Jajjaja, que linda…- sonrio y metio sus manos en su chaqueta  
-Linda?- lo fulmine con la mirada  
-Si, mucho, me recuerdas a alguien de alguna forma…- el se me quedo viendo y se acerco mucho a mi, casi me acorralaba  
-S-señor … hay alguien allí?- el se había quedado como congelado  
-Yo.. lo siento, debo irme…- el paro el asensor y se fue con un semblante mas que serio  
-Que rarito…- suspire y le di al botón que marcaba el 8, al llegar a donde seria mi oficina, deje caer la caja el aura del lugar, era horrible, nada parecido a lo que mostraba todo lo demás del edificio, las personas eran bien raras, todas metidas en los cubículos tecleando o dibujando, había un aura de incomodidad y oscuridad por todo el lugar, mire una nota que decía el numero de escritorio que debía tomar y luego de caminar un rato llegue cubiculo numero 10…Acomode mis cosas y con una sonrisa chequee la lista de tareas que debía hacer.  
-Oh tu debes ser la nueva- una chica de cabellos azules y ojos celestes me miraba de arriba abajo mirando cada uno de mis detalles  
-Si, soy Antonella Lozano… Mucho gusto- le sonreí  
-Soy Laeticia, pero dime Laeti- me sonrio  
-oh, tu también trabajas en la sección de fantasia y romance?-  
-No, soy la vicepresidenta de la compañía.- me puse un poco nerviosa, le hable como si nada cuando en verdad era un superior, me puse seria luego de analizar esto.  
-Disculpe, le hable sin nada de respeto, no pensé que fuese una superior.-  
-No te preocupes, soy la única superior que no esta llena de arrugas, es obvio que te equivocarías.- wow, si esta chica se callera de su ego seguro moriría, sin duda no tiene problemas de autoestima.  
-Laeticia, que haces molestando a las nuevas?.-ese era el chico de antes… que digo!, el jefe…  
-Owww, mi amor, no pensé que estabas aquí…- ella corrió a los brazos del morocho y se abrazo a el como una garrapata a un perro, el chico de cabellos negros parecía incomodo.  
-Sigue con tu trabajo.- ambos se fueron, y ella seguía pegado a el, por alguna razón sentí algo en contra de la peliazul, no le di importancia, y me puse a diseñar el nuevo projecto de la compañía, debía diseñar a la típica "Mala" del videojuego, la que le intenta arrebatar el protagonista a la protagonista, no se me ocurrían ideas… Luego esto llego a mi como si nada ¿Por qué no usar a alguiend e la vida real?, dibuje un pequeño boceto de la vicepresidenta, y le ambie un poco el aspecto, eso era lo bueno de trabajar fantasia, con unas orejas de elfo, la ropa mas provocativa, y cambiarle el peinado y el tono de piel, ya esta, un nuevo personaje, la nombre Featie.  
-Ya estas!.- sonreí, r aun buen trabajo, deje mis lápices y tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso, debía volver a casa ya era muy tarde, iba saliendo cuando note que comenzó a llover  
-Perfecto no traje el paraguas…- oi decir a alguien, mire a mi derecha mientras abria mi paraguas y era el jefe  
-para donde va señor?.- dije mientras acomodaba un mechon de mi cabello tras mi oreja  
-La izquierda, debo ir a los departamentos de la calle céntrica-  
-Oh, yo vivo allí, me dieron el departamento numero 15, ya que al ser transferida me alquilaron un apartamento también-rei dulcemente, y el se sonrojo por alguna razón.- entonces vamos señor?- me puse bajo el paraguas y el se acerco am mi, tomo el objeto y lo sujeto en medio de ambos.  
-Vamos.- el paso su brazo por mi cintura y yo intente apartarlo.- No lo hagas, es para que no te mojes, asi ambos cabemos bien.-me sonrio un tanto sonrojado.  
-emmm ok, pero nunca mas me vuelves a tocar.- dije un tanto fría  
-ok…- el desvio la mirada.- Armin.-  
-Eh?-  
-Mi nombre, es armin, para que dejes de llamarme "Señor"-  
-A-armin?!- no puede ser…No puede ser el mismo Armin!

* * *

**Ziinect: Hasta aqui n.n quieren conti?**


	2. No me toques porfavor

**Ziinect: continuacion.**

_-Disclaimer: amour sucre y sus personajes son de chinomiko._

**Cap 2 No me toques porfavor!**

-A-armin?!- no puede ser…No puede ser el mismo Armin!  
-parece que viste un fantasma… que ocurre?- el me miro un tanto gracioso  
-N-nada!- caminamos todo el camino, y asi seria todos los días o eso pensaba ya que el vivía en los mismos departamentos que yo .  
-Estubiste muy callada, te ocurre algo?- el me miro mientras íbamos entrando al ascensor  
-umm, no no nada…-encerio no te acuerdas de mi?  
-a que piso van?-casi como si de un reflejos se tratase, ambos dijimos al unisono 15, palideci cuando dijo el mismo numero que yo, no pensé que viviría junto a el  
-aquí me bajo.-ese ere un señor de cabellos grices y mirada bicolor, me miro por encima del hombro y armin le fulmino con la mirada, el chico sonrio y salio del ascenso con la chaqueta colgada en su espalda y una mano en su bolsillo… oh no… otra vez me había quedado sola con armin, alguien, porfavor AYUDENME.  
-No me recuerdas?- el sonrio con su mirada escondida baja su fleco  
-R-recordarte?- pensé en intentar hacer como si no o conociera  
-No te hagas la tonta.-  
-Emmm nose a que te refieres…- comenzaba a ponerme tensa y sudaba un poco  
-Te conozco…- el me acorralo contra una esquina del ascensor poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cara, su mirada aun estaba escondida bajo su flequillo  
-S-señor, creo que esto es poco profes-el me tomo de las muñecas y las puso sobre mi cabeza inmovilizándome por completo  
-Callate!- el me tomo del rostro y planto un beso en mis labios, yo intente forcejear pero el no me dejaba, cuando se separo por falta de aire el ascensor ya se había detenido en mi piso, me safe rápidamente y corri a mi apartamento, voltee a verlo y el corria tras de mi  
-No te iras tan rápido!- el me tomo de la muñeca abrió su apartamento que estaba junto al mio y me metio en el, me apoyo bruscamente contra la puerta de su casa y volvió a acorralarme  
-S-sueltame… d-debo irme tengo trabajo que terminar.- intente tomar el picaporte pero el me tomo las manos  
-No, hasta que no me digas porque me dejaste jamas te dejare.-  
-Sueltame!- rebeldes lagrimas caian por mis ojos, mis recuerdos reprimidos salían a la luz…  
-NO!-  
-Dejame en paz!- le di un leve empujon para apartarlo lejos de mi, el callo hacia atrás y yo aproveche para irme  
-No, anto!, e-espera!- el comenzó a mover el picaporte pero yo ya estaba dentro d emi casa, me sente contra la puerta de entrada y cubri mis ojos con mis manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, me quede dormida en el pórtico, y me desperté rápidamente al otro dia al notar que no había entregado los modelos para el nuevo personaje, desayune rápido y luego d eponerme una falda entubada y una camisa con unos volantes, sali corriendo en tacones con los papeles en mis brazos, corria como una loca, y cuando estaba llegando al ascensor note que estaba bajando, y yo llegaba tarde!  
-PAREN ESE ASCENSOR!- grite un pelirrojo se volteo y puso la mano entre las puertas de la maquinaria evitando que este se cierre  
-Ya esta niña, calmate.- el me despeino con su mano un poco y me brindo una sonrisa cuando porfin pude entrar al ascensor  
-Oye!- ise un puchero con mis labios  
-Jajajaja, que niña mas mona.- sentí como de pronto el ascensor se llenaba de un aura negra, mire con miedo hacia atrás, y vi a armin, esperen, armin? Desde cuando?!  
-B-buen dia- dije dsviando la mirada, nunca había estado mas nerviosa en mi vida,estaba palida sudaba y sentía que me desmayaría en ese instante.  
-Buenos días.- armin sonrio como si nada hubiese pasado, yo me quede mirándolo, como podía estar tan tranquilo?  
-aquí bajo yo…- baje un piso antes, ya que no quería seguir en ese ambiente, pare el ascensor, y cuando me disponía a bajar el pelirrojo me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el.  
-Hey me dejas tu numero?-  
-C-claro!- yo sonreí y me sonroje un poco, tome un bolígrafo y la mano del pelirrojo anote mi numero en su mano y me fui, cuando iba saliendo vi que armin también salio, yo corria puesto que encerio llegaba tarde, armin caminaba tras mi, yo me voltee no quería que me siguiera.  
-N-nesecita algo jefe?- estaba respirando un poco agitada  
-Si… a ti-el volio a acorralarme  
-A-armin… encerio olvidemos todo porfavor…- oh no, no quiro volver a llorar…  
-No dejare queme olvides…- el me corrió el cabello e iso una marca en mi cuello con sus labios  
-Q-que haces?!- toque con la palma de mi mano la zona afectada, y me fui  
-Ahora cada que veas eso te daras cuenta que eres mia.- el sonrio de una forma un tanto sarcástica  
-C-como?!-  
-si, bueno yo que tu me apresuro no creo que el jefe llege de buen humor.- el se fue cubriendo su cara con una d elas carpetas y su mano en los bolsillos  
-S-si será maldito!- comenze a correr otra vez, los tacones NO son para correr

**Ziinect: quieren conti? nwn dejenme rewievs QnQ**


	3. Enemiga nueva?

-S-si será maldito!- comenze a correr otra vez, los tacones NO son para correr, cuando estaba po llegar al tren se fue, no llege, dios ahora s estaba jodida, mire l ahora 8:40, me quedaban 20 minutos, el metro llegaba en 10 y en 15 estaria en la oficina, pero si corria alo mejor llegaría justo antes de que me regañen, asi lo ise, corri lo mas rápido que pude, subiend escaleras chocando gente, todo!, finalmente llege con 2 minutos de sobra, corri rápidamente al ascensor, pero no llege, intente llamarlo pero nada, mire la escalera y comenze a subir rápidamente, llege echa un desastre, toda transpirada el maquillaje algo corrido y los zapatos desgastados. -Llegue!- grite, todos dirigieron su miraas a mi, yo di una tosecita falsa acomode mi cabello y camine a mi cubículo, cuando iba a sentarme…

-Lozano a la oficina de la vicepresidenta.-

-Genial lo que me faltaba- suspire, me levante me acomode y retoque el maquillaje y camine hasta el ascensor, al entrar me encontré con el pelirrojo de la otra vez, traía un paquete ente sus manos, le sonreí ampliamente

-Hola mi niña!.- El beso mi mejilla

-A que piso vas señor misterioso?-

-Señor misterioso?-rio -No me has dicho tu nombre- rei dulcemente

-Castiel.-

-Castiel?...- me quede pensando un momento donde había oído eso?...-Antonella.- le sonreí

-… debo bajar aquí, nos vemos niña- el se bajo, otra ves traía ese semblante tan serio, mas que el de armin. Llegue al piso 17 donde esta laeti, camine por un amplio pasillo, y me encontré con su secretario un rubio de ojos dorados, tenia el cabello algo largo, me llamaba la atención, su pinta de oficinista lo había visto en algún lugar, me quede pensando un rato…

-Señorita?... señorita!- el chico me movio el hombro un poco

-eh?, a sisi, buen dia.- le sonreí ampliamente

-H-hola, soy Nathaniel, el secretario de laeti,pase por aquí porfavor .- el chico se paro y camino hasta unas grandes puertas, las abrio y vi a la peliazul con las peirnas subidas al escritorio mientras limaba sus uñas.

-Ohhh, pequeña, pasa pasa!- ella sonrio.-Nath, puedes irte.-

-Si señorita.- el rubio se fue y quede a solas con laeti, ellas e me acerco y me tomo de ella muñeca me lastimaba

-Tu…- ella me miraba con odio

-y-yo?-me dolia mucho el brazo

-Si, no te acerques nunca mas a armin, oiste?!-

-p-pero que?!- me safe del agarre.- disculpe usted, pero armin es quien me acosa jamas andaría con mi jefe!, ahora si me disculpa ADIOS.- me fui mas que enfadada y cuando iba de salida me choque contra el rubio haciendo que ambos callesemos.

-L-losiento, iba ditraida.- lo ayude a levantar unos papeles

-No te preocupes esta bien.-el también s epuso a recogerlos, en un momento me miro a los ojos.

-umm quieres ir por un café?-

-debo ir por mi hermana, pero si quieres vamos los tres.-le sonreí

-Claro!- me sonrio mas

-vamos entonces.

**Ziinect: dejenme rewievs si queren conti /._./**


	4. Un cafe, un romance y un triangulo

Caminamos un rato largo, me entere varias cosas de el, era un chico muy interesante, era todo un caballero, le gustaban las novelas y tenia un lindo gato negro con patitas blancas, me conto que tubo un amor en secundaria, que hasta hoy aun la extraña, y que daría lo que fuese por volver a verle, esto ultimo me dio ternura, yo no recuerdo a nadie de mi secundaria. Llegamos al aeropuerto y a lo lejos vi la familiar silueta de mi hermana, ella siempre me parecio la segunda chcia mas hermosa de todas, primero estaba mama claro. Tiene un largo cabello castaño, ojos comparables con el chocolate, piel un poco bronceada pues venia del caribe, tenia un voluptuoso pecho, y una silueta esbelta, siempre vistiendo elegantemente, en su época de secundaria vestia a estilo victoriano, lo repito siempre fue hermosa.

-Ro!- corri hacia ella como una niña pequeña y la abraze fuertemente, ella correspondio gustosa

-Anto!.- ella sonreía y me abrazaba muy fuerte

-Como estas, que has hecho?, mírate estas tan linda!- le dije muy contenta quería verle hacia mucho tiempo

-Hay amor gracias!, pues nada solo coquetee con unos sexys caribeños- reimos bajito ambas

-Luego me dices… por cierto el es Nathaniel- dije presentando a mi compañero

-Es un placer.- el tomo la mano d emi hermana y le deposito un beso, ella se sonrojo levemente

-R-rocio- le sonrio

-que linda…-

-Emmm vamos por el café?- les sonreí era incomodo ser la tercera rueda.

-Vamos…- ellos no dejaban de verse a los ojos

-oki, conozco una cafetera su..per- los mire

-dime donde estudiaste?-

-En el sweet amoris…-

-Encerio?!-

-Emmm mejor me voy…- ellos se estaban llendo caminando juntos, yo me voltee y di un paso, al hacerlo choque contra el pecho de alguien y cai sentada al piso

-L-losiento!- dije, al levantar la mirada vi los profundos ojos azules que vi la primera vez que entre al edificio de mi trabajo

-Lozano?...- el me quedo mirando

-Armin…- baje mi mirada

-Estas bien? Lo siento enserio fue mi culpa.-el me ayudo a levantar

-si… no te preocupes.- sacudi mi ropa.-en fin, me voy.-queria irme rápido de allí

-Oye, espera, no iremos por un café o algo?- parecía que me reclamaba algo.

-Perdon?.- lo mire con una mirada un tanto como diciendo "es broma no?"

-Claro, me acosa y ni siquiera te atreves a invitarme un café, si que eres mal educada..-el se cruzo de brazos y dijo todo con un tono un poco, como decrlo sin que se ofenda, sono como un patan.

-Tsck, si claro, acosarte, a ti? Jajajajaja, que comico eres, ya encerio bye bye- me voltee para irme pero el me tomo del cuello de la blusa y me arrastro hasta dios sabe donde, intente agarrarme de los muebles, pero nada no podía safarme.

-No pelees- el me fulmino con la mirada

-p-pero…-

-Nada- ise un puchero con mis labios y me cruze de brazos mientras el aun me arrastraba.

**Cap 4...**

-Anto?-

-Viktor?- me levante rápidamente y corri hasta mi amigo viktor el cual nov eia hace mucho y salte a abrazarlo, el me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo,sentí como una misteriosa aura nos mataba lentamente, mire hacia atrás y vi a armin con la mirada baja y los puños cerrados.

-Armin, el es mi mejor amigo viktor.-

-Mucho gusto… debes ser el novio de anto.- armin le sonrio a viktor y le dio la mano

-No, no lo soy, crei que tu lo eras.- el también tomo la mano de armin y sentí como un aura maligna salía de ambos sus miradas chocaban y estaban apretando sus manos muy fuertemente

-Que gane el mejor.-

-Lo mismo digo.-

-Que pitos dicen- yo no entendía nada…

**Ziinect: la sigo o no? ustedes digan nwn**


End file.
